I Have Always Loved You
by Adrienne D
Summary: This is a song-fic I thought of while listening to 1 of my CD's! Oh! I found a cure for writers block!! Oh yeah, don't forget to R and R!!


Hello!

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or the song I used! DBZ belongs to Akira Toriyama, and the song belongs to Enrique Iglesias, tay?

Author's Notes: This is a song fic. I was listening to my new Enrique CD and this hit me! I'll be putting bits and pieces of the song in the story. This is mainly for Goku and Chichi fans. Don't worry! It has a happy ending! I'm trying to get out of my writers block. Who knows! Maybe writing a short fic will cure me!! Well, I hope you enjoy it!!

I Have Always Loved You by Enrique Iglesias

Since the beginning of time

Since it started to rain

Since I heard you laugh

Since I felt your pain

Chichi stood on the beach. The blues, oranges, and pinks of the sunset danced across the ocean. She could just make out the first few stars in the night sky. The wind rustled her hair and blew leaves around her. Sighing, Chichi welcomed the coolness of the coming night. Goku had left again. He was always doing that: leaving her all alone with her son. Sometimes it seemed that he didn't care about her at all. But that couldn't be true. He did love her. Her mind trailed back to when they were young. Goku hadn't even known what marriage was….

_Chichi walked along the beach with Goku. It was a few days before they got married. Chichi had spent many hours explaining to Goku what marriage was and what to do at their wedding, "Oh Goku, it's beautiful! Look at the sunset!"_

"Yeah," suddenly, a low growl could be heard.

Chichi jumped, "Goku! Was that?"

"It's okay, Chichi! That was my stomach! I think I'm hungry!" Goku reassured her.

"Oh Goku! You're always thinking through your stomach! Come back to the house. I might be able to fix up a little something."

"Thanks Chichi!!" the couple-to-be then walked off the beach.

"We were so young back then… I wonder if he understood what he was getting into back then," Chichi then sat down in the soft sand, "Goku, why are you always leaving me and Gohan alone? I know you must love me. But maybe we were too young to understand what we were getting into back then…"

I was too young

You were much younger

We were afraid 

Of each other's hunger

Goku stood on top of the mountain. Vegeta had left by now. They had had a good sparring match. Vegeta was definitely getting better. His eyes trailed to the sunset. He suddenly realized that this day was his and Chichi's wedding anniversary, "I wonder what you're doing now, Chichi," his thoughts trailed off to the past.

_It was 3 days after Goku and Chichi's wedding. The two had found a cozy house to stay in, and they were happy. Chichi suddenly sat down next to Goku, "Goku, did you like your dinner?"_

"Yes, Chichi! It was great!"

"Well, next time, try to eat with a little more manners, okay?" Chichi seemed to order that instead of request it.

"Right. I will," Goku watched as Chichi stood back up and returned to the dishes. ~I think this is going to work out fine.~ Goku watched as Chichi left the room. That night, Chichi had showed Goku how to prove his love to her… (I'm not going to go into any detail, okay? I don't write lemons.)

"When was the last time I said 'I love you' to her?" Goku asked himself. He realized he hadn't done such a thing in a long time, "I guess I should go to her," Goku then stretched out his senses and found the special someone he was looking for. He promptly flew off in the direction of the beach…

I have always loved you

There's never been anyone else

I know you before I know myself

Oh my baby, I have always loved you

Chichi sighed. The stars could be clearly seen by now. Only a few traces of purple and pink were left in the sky to prove that there had been a beautiful sunset. She stared up at the brightest star. It stood out from all the rest, "The North Star," Chichi said to herself. Then, something caught her eye. A bright, white light sped across the skies. Gasping, Chichi whispered, "A shooting star!" She then made a wish. ~Oh please, shooting star, have my Goku come to me tonight. I need to know if he loves me. Please.~ Her eyes followed the bright light until it disappeared in the distance, "If only he knew how much I care about him…"

_It was the day after the two had… well, you know. Chichi was watching Goku train outside the house. ~Was this a mistake? Should I have married him? Wait, why am questioning myself? I married him because I love him and he loves me. Yes, that's it. And I can't forget that he's different from other humans.~ _(Remember, Chichi doesn't know that Goku's a Sayajin yet.)_ She watched as Goku walked over to her._

"Hey Chichi! I'm hungry! Could you make some food?" Goku put on his innocent puppy eyes.

"Goku! Is there a time when you're **not** hungry? Of course I'll make you lunch!" Chichi exclaimed.

Goku put his hand behind his head, "Hehe! Thanks Chichi!" Goku followed his wife inside.

Inside…

"Thanks for the food Chichi!!" Goku said following it up with a hug and a kiss on the forehead.

"Goku," Chichi hugged him back. Chichi then heard something Goku had only said once before.

"I love you Chichi."

"I love you too…"

Since we kissed the first time

Since we slept on the beach

You were too close for comfort

You were too far out of reach

Goku flew silently towards where he knew Chichi was. He knew he should spend more time with Chichi. Goku's thoughts traveled back to the day before their wedding…

_Goku and Chichi walked along the beach. Chichi was pointing out constellations to Goku, and Goku was watching. They were walking right on the edge of the ocean, so wave rolled over their feet. Chichi shivered as a cool wind blew by them. Goku wrapped his arms around her to keep her warm, "What's wrong Chichi?"_

"Nothing, Goku. Do you remember what to do tomorrow?"

"Yeah. After I give you the ring, I lean down and kiss you. Like this," Goku leaned down and kissed Chichi on the lips. Gasping, Chichi closed her eyes. The two embraced each other. The couple slept together on the beach. Keeping each other warm with their bodies.

"I love you so much Chichi."

"Oh Goku…thank you…"

You walked away

I should have held you

Would you have stayed

For me to tell you?

I have always loved you

There's never been anyone else

I knew you before I knew myself

Oh my baby, I have always loved you

A small flower caught Chichi's eye. She bent down to get a better look. Gasping, Chichi whispered, "It's beautiful!" she touched the velvety, violet petals. With one finger, she traced the pinkish veins in them. Gently, she held the bright green stem in her hands and almost plucked it. ~No. I can't kill this beautiful flower. It deserves to live.~ She removed her hand and stood up…

_"Chichi, I want you to have this," Goku held out a beautiful, violet flower to her._

"Goku, thank you…"

Years go by in a matter of days

And though we go our separate ways

I never stop dreaming of you

I have always loved you

Chichi suddenly jumped at the sound of a voice. But quickly quieted down when she recognized it.

"Chichi."

The woman spun around, "Goku! You're here!" ~Thank you shooting star~ she silently thought.

"Hi. What are you doing out here? Aren't you going to catch cold?" Goku seemed worried.

Chichi smiled, "Not with you around," she ran over to her husband, "Goku, tell me, do you love me?"

The Sayajin stared at Chichi for a moment before answering, "Of course I do, Chichi. What made you think that I didn't?"

"Oh Goku! It's just that you're always leaving Gohan and me! You don't seem to care about my feelings."

"Chichi, that's not true. I care about you very much. I just… I just don't show it very well."

"Goku…"

"Chichi, I… I'm sorry for leaving you. I promise I'll only leave when I have to. Do you forgive me?" Goku gave his wife puppy eyes.

"Oh Goku, stop that! I forgive you."

"Thank you Chichi," Goku then bent down and kissed her. Chichi was surprised at first, but soon closed her eyes. The two kissed on the beach. The stars illuminating their skin, making them shine. Chichi then heard a voice in her head. ~I love you, Chichi. I always have.~ The two embraced each other just like their first kiss…

And when you call, it makes me cry

We never mad time for you and I 

If I could live it all again

I'd never let it end, I'd still be with you

Oh God, I miss you

I have always loved you

There's never been anyone else 

I knew you before I knew myself

Oh my baby, I have always loved you 

Years go by in a matter of days

And though we go separate ways

I never stop dreaming of you

I have always loved you

Well, there you go! Wow! It worked!! I'm now bursting with ideas for my other story!! Woohoo! Well, I hope you enjoyed it!! I just put the rest of the song at the end. Review please!! Well, byeth byeth!!

---barbo-chan


End file.
